Fang comes back?
by skata123
Summary: Max and the flock are at a secret building for the goverment!Max is still pained by Fang but is trying to conceal it. All of a sudden Fang reappears Can she forgive him?This is my first story so please review! T because I want to!


So guys! This is what I think happens after Max sees Fang again for the first time!

Max and the Flock had just finished a meeting. Well, Dylann was sick with the flu so he was sleeping as he had been for days now. She wasn't happy here, she was always stressed, and worried. Have you ever heard the phrase 'hidden in plain site'? That's where she was now. The government had inlisted the flocks abilities inorder to fight off global warming, and had taken them to an "abandoned" building in New York City.. She still didn't understand what they really wanted from them, but she was still having a hard time concentrating after, after HE left. Max scolded herself. She could not afford to start thinking about, about Fang. Darn! There she went again, thinking his name! The only thing that she seemed to be able to do lately is keeping her pain to herself, and making it seem like she had better things to do. It seemed to be working too, Nudge was back to her perky self, Izzy kept up cooking, the Gasman acted like nothing happened even though we all knew he missed HIM the most. Only Angel wasn't fooled, but I blame that on the whole 'mind reading thing'. Max also was worried about tonight. At the end of the meeting the head chairman had smiled and told them to report back to the room tonight because he had a surprise. If there is one thing that being a half human, half bird who also fights crime and been on the run for most of her life, it's that you don't trust surprises. Still, she supposed it couldn't be THAT bad, the last surprise has been new fighting gear so maybe this time it would be some weapons! She smiled to herself thinking of the gasman with weapons. He would need to be watched like a two year old!

FOUR HOURS LATER, MAX AND THE FLOCK ARE CALLED BACK INTO THE ROOM!

Max POV

"Hey Nudge! Izzy! Over here!" Gazzy called. We had all agreed to meet in front of his room at 6:00. I had gotten there first, and Angel came a few minutes later.

"Hey guys! What do you think they want with us?"

Nudge asked

"Beats the pants out of me!" Gazzy replied. I had tried to coax Angel into telling me what the surprise was earlier since I knew she had read their minds, but she refused to tell me.

"Okay, guys! Let's get going!" I called. I knew that if I let Gazzy and Nudge talk for too long they would start to argue and that was the last thing I needed right now! The meeting room was in all honesty the coolest room in the building. It was a corner room, with two beautiful glass walls. You could see most of Manhattan standing looking out. As we reached the room I paused, before pushing open the door. I immediately wish I hadn't because the moment I did my heart dropped. Standing looking over the city was the tall lean figure of HIM.

"FANG! You're here!" Nudge called running over to him and throwing her arms around him, Gazzy followed with just as much enthusiasm. Angel however walked over (I did note the speediness of her steps) along with Izzyz and also gave him a big hug. I didn't move. How could he do this? How could he rip out all of our hearts and LEAVE, and then waltz back into our lives and stand there smiling (because he truly was smiling and hugging everybody looking like this was the best moment of his life) and THEN have everybody forgive him! How could my flock be so easily forgiving towards him? After several minutes of catching up, he seemed to finally register that I hadn't moved. I must have had all of my emotion written across my face for he immediately became more cautious and gave me a wary look. I slowly walked toward him taking good, steady steps until I was directly in front of him. Then I broke.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shrieked striking him across the face, "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE, AFTER ALL THIS TIME, AFTER THAT FREAKING LETTER YOU LEFT! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I was now punching and kicking for every few words I said. He tried to defend himself but I could tell that my reaction had surprised him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO **ME****? **I TRUSTED YOU" I ended, I had stopped punching and now I was just shouting. I looked around me and saw that my flock all wore the same expression of horror, and shock. When I looked back to Fang he too seemed horrified, but also as if the was about to say something. I didn't want to hear anything from him, hell I didn't even want to see him! I walked between Nudge and Izzy accidently bumping Nudge on my way, and began running toward the glass. Nudge started yelling for me to stop and to come back, but I couldn't hear her words, I just continued running for the glass. I then Exploded through it with shards flying everywhere, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. I just wanted to go, I just wanted to get away from everyone and everything, from betrayal.

Hey guys, look I know it sucks and I know it's choppy! Just ignore all the junk in there and just imagine the scene not necessarily from her point of view. Anyways, I just always imagine this scene and wanted to type it out, but struggled with finding the right words and describing it! It's hard! but you all know that! Anyway if you want to see the next chapter I need some Positive reviews! Like 6!


End file.
